


The Devil's Smile [Temporarily put on hold until more chapters are written.]

by Grumpy_Wannabe_Writer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapped Peter Parker, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spideypool - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Wannabe_Writer/pseuds/Grumpy_Wannabe_Writer
Summary: After running into a hot guy on the street, Penelope Stark, gets to know him better. She finds out that he’s none other than Deadpool and ghosts him. One day he finds her and takes her with him because the people he works for want to kill her. Along the way she does the one thing she said she wouldn’t do, fall in love.(This is a remake of a story I found on Wattpad done my way, I don't remember the name but I do know that Peter was taken from his family for a year and no one noticed.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Female Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Relationship, Gwen Stacy/Wanda Wilson, Lady Deadpool/Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Ben Reilly, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Devil's Smile [Temporarily put on hold until more chapters are written.]

Penelope Stark swung and landed on a roof for a quick breather. She lifted her mask just above her nose and took her phone out to check the time. 

_“I’ve got time.’_ She thought.

Just then her spidey sense went off as she turned around to see Ghost-Spider land on the roof behind her, followed by Spiderman, and Spinneret. (How they look: [ Here ](https://queenfrosty956.tumblr.com/post/631981774005796864/spidermanmiles-morales-credit))

“Hey, anything happen today?” Ghost-Spider asked.

Penny shook her head and turned back around to look out at the city. The others sat beside her and they had a quiet conversation for a while, talking about everything and nothing. After a while Ned piped up on her comms.

 _“Penny, you’re gonna be late. You need to go now.”_ He said.

She checked the time once more to see that nearly an hour had passed.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late!” She exclaimed.

 _“Yeah, that’s what I said.”_ Ned says. 

The others laugh at their banter as she says quick goodbyes to all of them, promising to meet up with them tomorrow. She pulled her mask down and quickly swung back to the alleyway where she left a bag of her spare clothes. Penny changed and threw her bag over her shoulder and started her walk back to Avengers Tower.

She decided to take a small detour and grab a hot chocolate on the way. After paying for her drink and leaving the cafe she makes it a good block away before someone runs into her. She falls and lands on her butt, spilling her drink. She sits up to look up at the stranger.

As she’s about to yell at him, she sees that he’s wearing a red and black mask that covers his entire face. She quirks an eyebrow at him and the man extends a gloved hand out to her.

“Shit, sorry about that, wasn’t paying attention.” He says as Penny takes his outstretched hand.

She shakes her head and let’s go of his hand, dusting herself off. Penny looks the man up and down and takes in his outfit. He wore a dark red hoodie, with jogging pants and black sneakers. As she’s inspecting him, he looks down at her spilled drink on the sidewalk. 

“Sorry bout the drink, I can replace it if you want?” He asks.

“No, no it’s fine.” She replied.

“Please, I insist.” He says.Penny is about to argue but decided to take him up on his offer. She leads him to where she bought it and he pays for it. She thanks him and as they’re about to part ways he asks if he can have her number. 

“I feel that it’s important I tell you that I’m only fifteen.” She says.

The man pauses for a second and she notices his head bob up and down slightly, as if he’s looking her over. She thought she heard him mutter something but didn’t quite catch it. He takes a moment before responding. 

“Since we’re revealing ages, I’m turning 20 in a month.” He said.

Penny hesitates since she doesn’t know him, but decides to risk it and exchange numbers. Besides it’s only a five year age gap, talking to him wouldn’t hurt. After exchanging numbers they part ways and Penny makes it back to the tower. She greets the secretary at the door and goes to the private elevator meant for special personnel only. 

She takes the elevator to the top floor and when the doors open she can hear someone shouting. She follows the noise to the living room, as she gets closer she makes out the voices to be her dad,Tony, and her Uncle Clint. 

“Clint, how many times do I have to say it? Stop popping in through the vents!” Tony shouts.

“What’s wrong with going through the vents? It saves time.” Clint argues.

“It’s creepy to know you could pop in while my husband and I are having a private moment, or anyone else for that matter!” Tony said. 

Penny watches them argue for a few more minutes before her other dad, Steve, comes up behind her. He places a hand on her shoulder and she looks back at him.

“You’re just in time for dinner, sweetheart. Why don’t we eat outside on the balcony while they keep arguing?” Steve asks. 

Penny simply nods her head and goes to her room to put her things away. She hides her suit and takes her shoes off and comes back to the living room to join the others outside. Tony and Clint continue to yell at one another as the others leave the room. 

She sees that Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, Thor, and Loki are already at the table. As Penny sits down Steve sets a plate in front of her. 

“It’s steak and mashed potatoes, your favorite.” Steve says.

Penny smiled and started eating. About fifteen minutes later Tony and Clint have stopped fighting and join the others outside. They complain about not being invited but a quick glare from Natasha shuts them both up. 

While everyone makes small talk Penny’s phone buzzes. She pulls it out to see a text from Wade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wade:** hey there beautiful ;)

 **Penny:** you haven‘t even taken me out on a date yet and we’re already on pet names? 

**Wade:** well we gotta start somewhere right?

 **Wade:** I was wondering if you’d be free this Saturday?

 **Penny:** what’s happening then?

 **Wade:** Lincoln Park is having a movie night, blankets on the grass with food trucks and stuff, wanna go?

 **Penny:** that sounds nice, do we have to pay to get in?

 **Wade:** nah, admission is free, only gotta pay for the food

 **Penny:** sure i’ll be there, what time and movie?

 **Wade:** 7:30, gotta get there early for good seats, and Space Jam, a classic

 **Penny:** i’ll see you then 

**Wade:** see you then

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you so smiley about?” Tony asks, putting all attention on Penny.

She looks up from her phone to see everyone staring at her. She sets her phone down before replying.

“Sorry. Ned was asking if I’d go to this movie thing over at Lincoln Park this Saturday. Can I go?” She said.

“I don’t see why not.” Tony said. 

“As long as you’re careful you can go.” Steve adds.

“Thanks, you guys are the best.” Penny says, putting her phone away.

“Alright so as I was saying, Fury wants us to track down that Spider-Woman that's been swinging around the city. Her and the others, Spiderman, Ghost Spider and Spinneret.” Tony explains.

Penny tenses up and feels her stomach do somersaults at the thought of her family hunting her down. Tony goes on to say that Fury sees them as potential threats and wants them captured immediately. If they couldn’t be taken in then they’d have to be killed. Penny stops eating, feeling nauseous. Steve takes notice and grabs her hand.

“Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale.” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just feel a little sick, I’m gonna go clean up now.” She said, grabbing her dishes.

Penny quickly went inside to clean her dishes then rushed up to her room. She took a moment to check and see if anyone was coming to her room. When she was positive no one was there she put her phone away and grabbed her tablet.

She waited until her nausea passed before messaging her friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Penny:** Hey everyone 

**Gwen:** What did you do?

 **Penny:** why must you immediately assume something is wrong??

 **MJ:** we just saw you less than two hours ago and you capitalized ‘hey’

 **Penny:** damn was it that obvious 😣

 **Miles:** yes, now spill

 **Penny:** ugh fine 😩 

**Penny:** so i may have told a small lie to my parents 

**Ned:** how small is ‘small’?

 **Penny:** so i met a guy on my way home and he asked for my number and i told him i was only 15 and he said he was 20 so then i was like fuck it and gave it to him and now we’re meeting in Lincoln Park on Saturday for a movie and i said i was meeting Ned

 **Ned:** dude why would you throw me under the bus like that?!

 **Penny:** i’m sorry!!

 **Penny:** i panicked and you were the first person i thought of!!!

 **Ned:** aw well thanks for letting me be the first person you thought of

 **Penny:** np 

**Gwen:** let me guess, you want us to cover for you and say that you guys actually went to the park?

 **Penny:** yes please 🥺

 **MJ:** fine, but only if you tell us about your date afterwards 

**Penny:** deal

 **Gwen:** also question

 **Gwen:** why would you agree to go out with someone 5 years older than you??

 **Penny:** idk, thought it’d be nice

 **Penny:** plus he was considerably nicer than most guys our age

 **Miles:** well aside from that, anything else going on we should know about?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penny hesitated before replying. She quickly tried to list the pros and cons of telling her friends about the Avengers orders. She came up with more pros than cons.

“Friday, Incognito Mode.” She commanded. 

_“Passcode needed.”_ FRIDAY replied.

“Rango Donna.” Penny says.

_“Incognito Mode activated.”_

Once FRIDAY was done she told her friends about the Avengers plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Penny:** weve gotta cut back on the spider stuff

 **Gwen:** what? why? 

**Penny:** my familys been given orders to take us in and if they cant do that then theyre supposed to kill us

 **Miles:** what?? what did we do to deserve this?

 **MJ:** right, all we do is stop robberies muggings and the occasional super villain the Avengers dont wanna be bothered with

 **Penny:** look idk what weve done to deserve any of this but we really need to lay low, maybe theyll back off if they see us less

 **Gwen:** and if that doesnt work?

 **Ned:** i could try hacking into the SHEILD database and keep up with any intel they manage to gather on us?

 **Penny:** if youre gonna do that i’ll bring you a spare computer and youll have to do it somewhere far from where any of us live, to throw off suspicion

 **Ned:** tomorrow then?

 **Penny:** yea, i gotta go, family thinks im sick and will probs be in and out all night

 **Penny:** see ya

 **Miles:** night

 **Gwen:** bye

 **MJ:** gn

 **Ned:** later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penny hid her tablet and deactivated Incognito Mode. Just as FRIDAY was done she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in!” She said.

The door opened a crack and Steve poked his head through.

“Hey, you feeling any better?” He asked.

“Yeah, a little. I don’t know what made me sick.”

Steve came farther into the room and stood next to her bed. He put the back of his hand on her forehead.

“Well you are running a little hot, but I don’t think it’s anything to worry about right now.” Steve concludes. “Just rest for a bit and call if you need anything.”

“Will do.” She replied.

Steve backs up and takes his hand back. He gives her a smile and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Penny comtemplates going out as Spider-Woman again but decides she’ll take Steve’s advice and rest for a while. She plays around with some designs for new web-shooters for a while before finally going to sleep.

For the next few days, Penny and Wade got to know each other over text, sharing small things, like their favorite colors or animals and what type of food they like. Then came the day of the movie in the park.

Penny was stressing about what to wear. She didn’t know if she should go with one of her signature nerdy Star Wars shirts or if she should dress nicely. She gave up trying to decide on her own and facetimed Gwen after having FRIDAY activate Incognito Mode.

“Gwen, help! I don’t know what to wear.” Penny says.

 _“First of all calm down, second of all what are your options?”_ She asked.

Penny told her the predicament she was in and asked what she should choose.

 _“Well, for starters, there is no way you can show up to a date in a nerdy outfit. Walk around your closet and show me your clothes, I need to see what we’re working with here.”_ Gwen instructed. 

Penny did as she was told and showed her the contents of the closet. Gwen helped her choose a pink sweater, some ripped jeans with a large embroidered rose, white Vans with red and blue flowers and leaves, and to top it all off, some silver lined sunglasses with blue lenses. She decided to leave her hair down and quickly brushed it, grabbing a hair tie just in case. (How she looks: [ Here ](https://queenfrosty956.tumblr.com/post/632264657930960896/pennys-outfit-and-hair)) 

Penny sets the tablet down on her dresser and gets dressed.

“You know this doesn’t look half bad.” Penny says, admiring herself in the mirror.

 _“Cause I picked it out, duh.”_ Gwen says.

Penny chuckled and went to pick the tablet up. She let Gwen see the final product and concluded this was the one.

 _“Hey, did you give Ned the computer yet?”_ Gwen asked.

“Damnit, I knew I was forgetting something! I have it, I just never gave it to him.” Penny said. 

_“Hold on, let me text him real quick,”_ Gwen says, putting Penny on hold. _“Alright, he said he'll meet up with you after the movie.”_

“Rango Donna. All right, wish me luck!” Penny said.

 _“Good luck, don’t get murdered!”_ Gwen replied, before hanging up.

Penny rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag with an extra jacket inside, some cash and the spare computer for Ned. After making sure she had everything she’d need she checked the time to see that she had an hour to get to the park. She texted Wade to ask about any last minute things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Penny:** hey, you almost ready?

 **Wade:** just about to leave, why whats up?

 **Penny:** im about to leave, are you bringing the blanket or should i?

 **Wade:** i got it, and i’ll be paying for everything so dont you worry your pretty little head about that

 **Penny:** haha, good to know

 **Penny:** should be there in about an hour, how will i recognize you?

 **Wade:** this is what i’ll be wearing.

 **Wade:** [Image sent](https://queenfrosty956.tumblr.com/post/632294608430415872/wades-outfit)

 **Penny:** cool, now i know what to look for

 **Penny:** leaving now, see you there

 **Wade:** cya

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penny made her way downstairs and was greeted by most of her family. Tony noticed her outfit and spoke out.

“Woah, where are you going all dressed up?” He asked.

This made the rest of her family turn to look at her.

“I already told you, I’m going to movie night at the park with Ned.” She said.

“I know but why are you dressed up? You’d usually just wear one of your Star Trek shirts and some jogging pants.” He said.

Penny started to fidget. She quickly tried to come up with something that would sound believable.

“Gwen dared me to wear this, and you know me, I can’t turn down a dare.” She lied.

Tony decided this was a good enough answer and went back to watching TV. The others went back to what they were doing and Penny went to the elevator. Steve stopped the doors just before they closed. 

“Send us a picture when you get there, and don’t get in trouble.” Steve said.

“I won’t, I promise.” She says.

Steve lets the doors close and she quickly texts Ned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Penny:** change of plans, i need you to meet me at the park

 **Ned:** what’s up

 **Penny:** my Pops wants a picture to make sure i’ll be with you

 **Ned:** sure, meet you there

 **Ned:** its Lincoln Park right?

 **Penny:** yea

 **Ned:** omw

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator doors opened and Penny made her way outside. She chose to take the train since traffic would be bad around this time. She walks to the station and hops on the train, taking a seat and putting her earbuds in to block out the noise around her. No one pays her any mind and soon she reaches her stop. She gets out of the station and walks to the park. 

As she’s walking she gets a message from Ned that he’s waiting for her by the entrance to the park. She moves a little faster and soon sees her friend, when he notices her he waves his arms around. She jogs up to him and quickly takes a picture for her parents.

“Thanks for meeting me here, you’re a lifesaver.” Penny says after getting a text of approval.

“No problem, you got the laptop?” He asks. 

Penny nods and pulls said laptop out of her bag. 

“It’s a bit of an older model so you should have a bit of time to hack them, just don’t do it without one of us there. If they track you down you’ll need to leave quickly.” She explains.

“Yeah, for sure. Enjoy the movie and tell me if your parents want another picture, I’m free for the rest of the night.” Ned says, hugging her goodbye.

She agrees and makes her way inside the park, following the signs that lead to the movie area. She scans the crowd for Wade and sees him laying down a blanket towards the front of the screen. She went towards him and he waved at her. As she got closer she could see that he had his hood on and was wearing those same gloves and mask from when she met him.

“Hey, they said the food trucks will be here soon but they might start the movie before that.” Wade said.

“That’s fine, it’s Space Jam right?” She asks.

Wade nodded then turned his head and started muttering. Penny couldn’t make out what he was saying and sat down on the blanket, waiting for him to finish. He stopped a few moments later and sat down next to her, not looking at her. Neither of them said anything for a while and it was starting to get awkward.

Wade turned to her and said, “I know this is probably really awkward and I apologize for that, I just don’t know what to say around someone as pretty as you.”

Penny could feel her face heat up and she buried her face in her hands. 

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” She asks, muffled behind her hands.

Wade gasps and she thinks she’s said something wrong. He reaches over and grabs both of her hands and pulls them away from her face. He looks her in the eyes.

“Have you looked in a mirror? You are so pretty.” He says.

Penny blushes even more and scans his face, trying to see if he was being honest or just being polite. She can see that he’s telling the truth. Before she can say anything food trucks start pulling up at the edges of the area. Wade doesn’t let go of her hands and looks out at all the trucks. Penny decides to take this time to try and calm down and stop blushing so much.

“They’ve got popcorn, ice cream, cotton candy, and fast food trucks over there. I’ve got enough cash on me to let you eat more than once, you wanna go get something now or later?” Wade asked, turning back to her.

“We can go now.” She replies.

Wade’s masked moved slightly and she thought she saw a smile before he stood up and pulled her with him. They walked over to the popcorn truck first.

“What do you want?” Wade asked.

Penny looked over the menu before responding, “A large popcorn with extra seasoning, and a blue slushie.”

“And I’ll have a Coke slushie.”

Wade pays and they get their food and walk back to their blanket. They take their seats just as the movie starts. They talk and laugh quietly during the movie, occasionally getting up for more food. When the movie is over Wade asks if Penny would like to do something else. She checks the time and sees she’s got a little over an hour before she has to go home, so she says yes.

Wade takes her to the parking lot and brings her to a [ motorcycle ](https://cdp.azureedge.net/products/USA/SU/2018/MC/SPORT/GSX250RZ/50/CANDY_CARDINAL_RED_-_PEARL_NEBULAR_BLACK/2000000001.jpg). She was hesitant to get on at first but knew she needed a ride. He hands her a helmet and puts his on before driving off. He took her to a Mexican restaurant that looked like it was about to close. 

“Are you sure about this? They don’t look like they’re open.” Penny questioned.

“Relax, I’m friends with the owner. She’ll let me in.” Wade explains.

They put their helmets away and make their way to the back door. Wade knocked on the door and there was some yelling in another language Penny didn’t understand. The door opened to reveal an older woman who only reached to just below Penny’s neck. 

“¿Que, que quieres?” She said.

Penny looked over at Wade for an explanation and he smiled before replying, “¿Podríamos comer algo, por favor?”

The woman looked them both over before stepping aside and letting them through. Penny followed behind Wade and the woman walked away to what she assumed was the kitchen. She and Wade sat down in a booth in the corner and the lady came back with menus a few minutes later. Penny couldn’t understand what the options were and Wade clarified and said that it was in Spanish. He helped her translate and pick what she wanted.

“Gotta be honest, I think the only thing close to Mexican food is nachos.” Penny admits.

Wade gasped, “So you’ve never had anything other than nachos?”

Penny nodded. Wade didn’t reply and slightly jerked his head to the side and started muttering again. Penny felt like she should ask what was going on but soon the lady came back with a small notebook. 

“¿Qué te gustaría?” She says.

Penny looks over at Wade for a translation and he explains that she was taking their order.

“Yo comeré las chimichangas y ella el arroz con fajitas de pollo. Con una Coca-Cola y un Sprite por favor.” He said.

“What did you say?” Penny asks.

“I ordered chimichangas for me and chicken fajita rice for you, with a Coke for me and a Sprite for you.” He said.

“Is the rice good?” She questioned.

“Well, it’s not my personal favorite, but I figured it’d be a good way to branch out your taste in food.”

They continue to make small talk for a while before the woman, who Wade introduced as Granny, brought their food out. Penny looked down at her plate and contemplated if she should eat it or not. She decided to just go for it and be nice since Wade was paying for everything. She took a bite and was pleasantly surprised that it tasted good. She starts to eat faster and doesn’t notice Wade staring at her.

When she finally looks up at him she raises an eyebrow.

“What?” She asks.

“Nothing, I’m just wondering if I didn’t get you enough food back at the movies. You're pretty much inhaling your food.” He replied.

“Oh, sorry.” She said.

“No no, keep eating. If you’re still hungry I can get you something else?” He asked.

Penny shook her head and looked down at her food. She felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassing herself. She slowed her pace down and finished her food. Granny came and took their dishes away and they got up to leave. Penny checked the time and started to panic when she saw that she had missed the train home.

“Fuck, I’m gonna be in so much trouble.” She said, quickly grabbing her bag and standing. 

“Hey wait, let me drive you home. It’s the least I could do for making you come all the way out here.” Wade said standing up as well.

“You don’t have to-” She starts.

“Please, I insist.” He cuts her off.

She hesitantly agreed and Wade stopped to say goodbye to Granny and pay for the food.

“Gracias por la comida, abuela.” He said.

“De nada, pero la próxima vez llegue a una hora más razonable, Wade.” She replied.

The pair left through the back door and hopped on Wade’s motorcycle. He started the engine and asked where she lived. She thought about giving him a fake address then realized he may want to see her go in and gave him the address for the tower. He didn’t say anything and drove off. Penny held on for dear life and Wade joked about her cutting off his air. Soon they arrived outside the tower and Wade started looking around.

“Hey are you sure this is the right place? In case you haven’t noticed this is Avengers tower.” He said.

“I know, this is where I live.” Penny said getting off the motorcycle and giving him back the helmet.

He gave her a look of disbelief and she pulled out her phone and showed him her latest family vacation photos with all of the Avengers. He looked her up and down and then jerked his head to the side and started muttering again.

“Holy shit,” He spoke up. “I just took Captain America and Ironman’s daughter on a date.”

“Yes, yes you did.” She said with a smile. “And I hope we can still go out?”

“Sure, I’d like that.” He replied.

He waved goodbye to her and she watched him ride off down the street before going inside. She saw that the secretary wasn’t at the front desk and let out a sigh of relief at not having to explain herself. She took the personal elevator upstairs and asked FRIDAY where her family was.

_“They are all in bed or on a mission.”_

“Are my parents waiting for me?” Penny asks.

_“No, they are asleep.”_

Penny slightly relaxed and texted her friends to tell them how her date went. She described how sweet Wade was the whole time, how he paid for everything, and how he didn’t freak out when she told him who her parents were and he even asked her out again. 

The elevator doors opened and she quietly made her way to her bedroom. True to her word, Penny’s parents were sound asleep and didn’t hear her. She took a shower and changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. Her phone buzzed as she got under the covers and she saw that it was a text from Wade. He was asking her out again to which she happily agreed.

She looked at the time and bid him goodnight, then turned over and went into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> “Rango Donna.” = Spider Woman  
> “¿Que, que quieres?” = What, what do you want?  
> “¿Podríamos comer algo, por favor?” = Could we get something to eat please?  
> “¿Qué te gustaría?” = What would you like?  
> “Yo comeré las chimichangas y ella el arroz con fajitas de pollo. Con una Coca-Cola y un Sprite por favor.” = I'll have the chimichangas, and she'll have the chicken fajita rice. With a Coke and a Sprite please.  
> “Gracias por la comida, abuela.” = Thank you for the meal, Granny.  
> “De nada, pero la próxima vez llegue a una hora más razonable, Wade.” = You’re welcome, but next time come at a more reasonable hour, Wade.
> 
> I hope these are the correct translations, idk because I don't speak these languages and I used google translate. If I'm wrong please tell me.
> 
> Also for future reference, Penny and Wade don't do anything sexual until she is 18.


End file.
